


Sundress Season

by princecollywolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecollywolly/pseuds/princecollywolly
Summary: It's summer, and Sam finds reader irresistible in her cute little sundress. He decides to do something about it when they finally get home.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sundress Season

Summer wasn’t Sam’s favorite season. It was always too hot. He was never comfortable in shorts or t shirts, he was always a tad sweaty, and he didn’t like the way his hair looked pulled up in a man bun. Plus he hated mosquitoes. Not that there were many of them in Kansas, but they were annoying little bastards. He liked winter better. There was something about snow that seemed pure and cleansing to him. And he was much more comfortable in winter clothes. That, and all the bugs were dead.

But Y/N...summer was her season. It seemed so natural for her. The heat didn’t seem to bother her as much as it did him. Instead, she seemed to glow. And she looked good in summer fashion. Too good. In fact, he couldn’t keep his hands off her. He’d gotten a little handsy in the record store, and every time she giggled a little, it made him smile, and he wanted nothing more than to make her laugh like that forever. 

The dress drove him crazy. It was a strappy blue cotton sundress, reminiscent of a 1930s feed sack dress. It didn’t sound sexy, but she wore vintage really well. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about letting his hand wander up that floral skirt and make her laugh more…

“Sam, d’ya want yours sweetened?” She asked, looking over at him from the counter. 

He hated to use the word “angelic” to describe her, but it worked so well. Maybe ethereal was the better word. The sunlight came through the window behind her, bathing her in a soft light glow. Her smile made him weak in the knees, and all he could manage was a nod. 

In a few minutes, they had their iced matcha lattes to help them beat the heat. 

“I like this dress,” he said shyly, reaching over and toying with the hem above her knee after she sat on the bench next to him. 

“I know,” she said with a wink. 

“Tease,” he remarked, watching her take a sip from her latte. She had lipgloss on, and it stained the straw. Sam was utterly transfixed. It was silly. He felt like he was 16 again, crushing on the most popular girl in school. Only this time, the popular girl actually liked him back. His fingers drew little patterns on her knees, going higher and higher up her leg until she laughed and told him to stop before someone noticed. 

“We can continue at home,” she whispered. 

Sam was utterly unable to focus on his book the rest of the time at the coffee shop. 

—-

She was true to her word back at the bunker. As soon as they were at the foot of the stairs, she pulled him in for a deep, hungry kiss. He still tasted honey and matcha on her lips. That kiss awakened something in him. 

He grinned, and without warning, picked her up and moments later, placed her delicately on the map table. When he knelt before her, parting her legs, she knew she was in for a treat. 

“I love this dress,” he murmured against her knee.

“Why?” She asked, genuinely curious to hear his answer.

He smiled softly, his head still leaning against her knee. “Because I love the woman in it.” 

She blushed and bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. He took her silence and blush as response enough, and began kissing her legs, planting deliberate, hot, open mouthed kisses from her ankles up to her knees and eventually her thighs. She sighed pleasantly when he kissed up her thighs, getting ever so close to the center of her. He stopped for a moment and widened her legs, taking a moment to gaze at the scrap of light blue lace between her legs.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” She asked coyly, reaching down to stroke his hair again. 

He gave a little smirk. “How much I love this pussy,” he said, a little darkly. 

Her eyes widened at that, and she shivered with anticipation as he slowly pulled her panties off, throwing them off to the side somewhere. 

“What do you love about it?” She was absolutely drinking up this attention. 

He took his index finger and gently ran it around her folds, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. “It’s just so pretty. So warm and comforting. And then—“ he used two of his fingers to open her up more to him, and groaned at the sight—“it’s so pretty and pink. I love how it glistens like this for me.”

He popped two fingers in his mouth to moisten them, slowly inserting them inside her. She gasped and arched her back at that, and he chuckled. “I love the way it feels. So slick and tight around my fingers.” He moved his fingers in a come hither motion ever so slowly, eliciting another gasp from her. “And I love how it looks stretched out on my cock. But you know what I love most about this gorgeous pussy?” 

She couldn’t verbalize a response, so he smirked. He pulled out his fingers slowly and pulled her hips closer to the edge of the table and threw her legs over his shoulders. “I love the way it tastes.” 

With that, he licked a long strip up her slick folds. She heaved a deep gasp and gripped the sofa cushions hard. He chuckled against her. “So sweet for me, baby. So sweet and creamy.” 

She was so wet, and she could tell Sam was genuinely enjoying this. He moaned against the center of her, before teasing her clit with his tongue in fast little movement. 

“Shit...shit, oh god...Sam, baby, that feels so good,” she said breathlessly, her hips undulating. He continued his antics there for another minute before opening his mouth wide and covering her entire pussy, licking her in broad strokes and moving his head side to side, his nose brushing her clit and her wetness covering his cheeks. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as his tongue entered her. One hand reached over her thigh and his thumb brushed her clit in little circles. She cried out his name in pleasure at the sensation, her legs tightening around his head, and one hand clapping itself over her mouth to keep from screaming. She was nearly there, he could tell. He continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her before he switched, replacing his tongue with two fingers, and sucking her clit. She gave an unholy moan, somewhat muffled by her hand over her mouth. 

“Cmon, sweetheart. I wanna hear the noises you make,” he murmured against her mons venus.

When she let her hand fall to her side, his free one grabbed it and pinned it close to her thigh. He continued his antics after that, curling his fingers inside her as if he were scratching the underside of a cat’s head, and swirling his tongue around her clit, occasionally sucking it.

“Oh god...fuck, Sam, that feels so good,” she moaned. Her unpinned hand went to the back of his head, her fist winding itself in his hair. He groaned at the sensation, the vibrations of his growl sending delicious sensations through the core of her. The coil that had been tightening in her lower belly snapped, and in a matter of moments, her legs tightened even more around his head as she screamed his name and a slew of profanities as her orgasm washed over her.

Sam continued to lick and suck until her legs stopped shaking and the tremors of her orgasm ceased to wrack her body. After a few moments, he withdrew his fingers, kissed her inner thighs, and rested his head on her knee. She was still panting and speechless. 

He chuckled. “I love the face you make after you cum.” 

Her chest heaved as she gulped for breath. “What’s my face look like?” 

He nuzzled against her thigh. “Bliss. It’s rare you let yourself go like that. I like seeing you lose control.”

She blushed, which she knew was silly, considering her boyfriend had just stuffed his face in her pussy and made her cum harder than ever. 

“You’re so cute when you blush,” he grinned. 

She took a moment to catch her breath, regarding him with a curious eye. “You’re really layin’ it on thick, Sammy. Thinkin’ I might make you lose control now?” She asked, straightening up, her eyes darting to his jeans, then up to his face. 

“I have other plans,” he said. She shivered at that. His voice was even lower, if possible, and he had that look in his eye. She bit her bottom lip, eyes wide and heart racing with anticipation. 

He began to undo his jeans, and she watched, hungrily. Sam chuckled. “Turn around,” he ordered. 

Y/N did as ordered. She loved it when Sam took control like this. In a matter of moments, she felt Sam’s hands guiding her body so that she was completely bent over the map table, dress hitched up over her hips, completely exposed for him. 

“I wanted to take you right there,” he said darkly, “right in the coffee shop.” She felt his hands knead her rear, his cock brushing against her slit. “You looked so gorgeous. Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about bendin’ you over the counter.” 

“Sam, please…” she said weakly. 

“What, baby?” He crooned. 

“Please, just fuck me…”

Sam was in no mood to argue. Another time, maybe, he would have liked to prolong this, to tease her and make her beg for it, watch her writhe at his touch, but his cock was nearly aching. He wanted her, too. 

She let out a strangled cry as he entered her, his hands pressing into her hips. He wanted to say something about how sexy she looked like this, how tight she was, how much he loved her pussy, blah blah blah, but he was enjoying himself too much. She felt so warm and wet and tight around him, and he felt high as a kite hearing her moans and gasps reverberate throughout the room. 

For a while, the only sounds in the map room were the sinful sounds the two of them were making. Not that either of them cared much about sin anymore…

“Sam! Sammy, I’m gonna…I’m…” she panted. 

Sam grinned lazily, his rhythm becoming sloppy and his fingers digging into her hips. “I know, sweetheart. I’m right there with you,” he groaned. 

She whimpered as the familiar coil in her belly snapped, her orgasm melting over her. 

“You’re so good, sweetheart. So good, so damn good,” Sam crooned, leaning over her, his breath ghosting at the back of her neck. With that, he released himself in her with a shudder. 

She sighed pleasantly as Sam pulled her skirt back down and helped her up before rebuttoning his pants. 

“So...should I wear sundresses more often?” she asked coyly. 

Sam grinned and held her face, kissing her deeply. “Please,” he said when he broke away. 

“We should...probably get cleaned up before Dean and Cas get home.”

“Yeah. Don’t wanna scar them again,” he agreed. The first time it happened, it was in the kitchen. Dean had caught them going at it, made a lewd quip, and then left. The second time, it was in the library. He was less than happy about that one. The third was in the impala. He didn’t let them forget that. 

“Where’d my panties go?” she asked, looking around the room. The light blue scrap of lace was nowhere to be seen, and Sam gave a panicked look. 

“Shit, I dunno.” 

She frowned briefly. “I really liked those.” 

“There’s no rule that says you have to wear any. Especially during sundress season,” he said with a shit eating grin. 

She swatted him playfully on the chest. “You’re terrible.” 

“You just wait, sweetheart,” he said, sweeping her up bridal style and whisking her away to their room, where they passed the afternoon in similar fashion. 

Later that evening, they cooked dinner together. Everything was fine until they heard an angry exclamation from Dean in the map room. 

“C’mon, y’all! Are you SERIOUS?” 

Sam and Y/N exchanged concerned glances with each other before Dean barged into the kitchen. “Did you fuck in the library again?” 

Y/N’s eyes widened. “Why do you ask?” 

Dean held up the scrap of blue lace, and Y/N’s mouth drew into a thin line. Sam also looked at Dean wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. 

“How do you know it’s not from one of your encounters?” he asked gingerly. 

“Because I don’t bring girls back to the bunker, Sam! That’s my first rule! This wasn’t here this morning, and you’re the only people who’ve been here an extended period of time today.” 

“We’re sorry, Dean,” mumbled Y/N, half amused and half scared. 

“Gross,” he said, tossing the panties at her. “Keep your kinky shit in the bedroom!” He stormed off, muttering about disinfecting the surfaces with bleach. 

Y/N looked back at Sam with a quizzical expression before they both burst into laughter. 

“Hey, at least he didn’t catch us this time,” she said playfully. 

Sam grinned as he stirred the pot on the stove. “If you keep wearing sundresses, he might.” 

  
  



End file.
